A little bit of Magic
by AmaViarra
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a miko from Japan. Justin Russo is a Wizard from America. The two never knew one another existed until a trip planned by their mother's brought them together. What will come from their meeting?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of _Inuyasha _nor do I own anything or anyone from _'Wizards of Waverly Place'. _

* * *

><p>Justin hummed softly to himself as he walked out of his last class of the day and towards his locker, approaching the small container that held most of his school supplies his hum switched to a different tune, the one he had made up to help him remember his locker combination. While outwardly he hummed the tune to the song, in his mind he sung the words that went along with the tune. Within moments, the lock gave away and he had access to his belongings inside.<p>

Opening his backpack he placed it on the floor by his feet and turned his attention back to his locker and the items inside it. Going through the items inside, he pulled out each item he came across that he would need to bring back home with him for the evening. It wasn't hard to find what he needed, since his locker was tidy and organized. Putting all items he would need on an invisible list within his mind, he mentally checked off each item as he put it into his backpack. Once this list was completely checked off, he nodded in satisfaction, closing his locker he bent down and zipped his backpack close. Once that was done, he grabbed the straps to the bag and straightened into a standing position.

As he stood up, he jumped in surprise when he noticed the three people standing in front of him. His younger siblings Alex and Max, and his younger sister's friend, Harper. He nodded in greeting to them with farrowed brow. "What do you guys want?" He questioned with a sigh, a light annoyance in his tone. Though the question was directed to all three of them, his attention rested mainly on his younger sister.

Alex rose a brow at her brother's question, a playful smirk coming to her lips. "Well, school _is _over and I would like to go home sometime today" she replied sarcastically.

Justin frowned at her sarcastic tone, there went his good mood. Though his younger sister always knew how to ruin his day. "Why didn't you go home by yourself? You do it everyday, usually even before the school day is actually over"

Before Alex could reply to his question, their younger brother Max decided that it was his time to reply "Remember Justin, Mom and dad said this morning that they need us all to come home at the same time today" He stated with a smug smile upon his lips,obviously glad that he had remembered something that his siblings, or at least his elder brother, had not.

Justin felt like mentally smacking himself, how could he have forgotten such a thing. Glancing warily at his younger sister he frowned, it must have been because he stayed around her too long. He shook his head lightly to get his mind back to the matter at hand. "Alright, let's go home and see what mom and dad have to tell us" He stated. Seeing his siblings, and Harper, nod in agreement to his suggestion Justin slipped his arms through the straps of his backpack once it settled comfortably onto his back he began to walk away from his three companions and towards the exit of the school.

He did not need to look back to know his younger siblings and Harper were following him. He could hear Alex and Harper talking quietly to one another behind him about something he really didn't care about. While Max walked with the usual dazed look upon his face. He shook his head, why did it seem like he was the only normal one in his family? Picking up his pace, he kept his gaze forward. He was extremely curious as to what his mother and father were so excited about this morning. He had never seen his mother as excited as she had been in the morning.

The four companions continued to walk the distance from their school to their home at a fast pace, soon they found themselves standing in front of their home, and also their father's sandwich shop. Justin stopped and glanced at the front door with a furrowed brow "That's strange" he stated quietly.

Not quietly enough as the one's that were behind him could hear, Alex came to a stop by his side and looked at him curiously. "What's strange?" She questioned.

Justin glanced at her quickly before turning his attention back towards the shop "Mom and dad closed the shop early" he stopped talking for a moment, a frown coming to his lips. "This must be serious for them to close so early on a weekday, let's go" he stated, as he began to walk towards the front door of the sub station. Pulling open the door he walked inside, listening as his companions followed closely behind him.

Glancing around the empty shop, he guessed that his parents were both upstairs where their home was. He began to make his way up the stairs, not bothering to wait for his siblings to follow behind him. Once up the stairs he approached their 'front' door and opened it making his way into the living room.

He glanced around the living room curiously and soon his sight rested on his parents who were seated in the dining room talking quietly to one another. Laying his backpack down by the door and making a mental note to put it into his room after talking to his parents, he approached them. As he got closer, they seemed to finally acknowledge his, and Alex,Max and Harper's existence. _Wow, this must be serious _He thought, as he watched his parents curiously.

His mother motioned for them to sit down, Justin took the offered seat and glanced at his parents anxiously, wondering when they were going to talk. He didn't have to wonder for long, as soon as he and his siblings were seated, his mother began to talk.

"I have something very important to tell you all." she started, as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she was interrupted by Alex.

"Ah~ Don't tell me you're pregnant! We don't need another one of him around. I think it would just get worse after something like him was produced." Alex stated while motioning towards Max, a sarcastic tone in her voice as she she spoke.

Their mother sighed, glaring lightly at Alex as she rubbed her temples to ease the oncoming headache. "No" she replied lightly, "That isn't it. Will you please take this seriously Alex? This is very important to me"

Alex didn't press the issue nor offer another sarcastic remark, instead she merely motioned for their mother to continue. Pleased that she wouldn't be interrupted anymore, and that her children were actually paying attention to what she was saying, their mother's frown was replaced with a wide smile. "As I was saying, I have important news. My old friend from Japan will be coming here to visit, and she will be bringing her family with her. I want no talk of magic, or any hint that any of you possess magic while they are here."

Justin raised a brow, this news surprised him as he had no knowledge that his mother even knew anyone from Japan. She certainly never talked about this person. Feeling his curiosity begin to overwhelm his mind, he voiced his thoughts. "Mom, I did not know that you went to Japan, or knew anyone from there?"

Their mother smiled fondly as she clasped her hands together in excitement "Yes, I went there for a year as an exchange student. It was enjoyable, my friend who is coming to visit, was the one that I stayed with while there." She sighed deeply as she remembered her time in the country of the rising sun. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she focused back onto her children. "We've kept in contact over the years, I haven't seen her personally for about twenty years now"

Alex decided that now was the best time to voice her own thoughts. "So if they're staying with us, where will they be sleeping?" she questioned while looking at all of those in the room, a sudden smirk came to her lips, making her family mentally groan at the thought of what may come from Alex's mouth next. "Are we going to add some new rooms?" She questioned, light excitement in her voice at the thought of being able to use magic for something other than the lessons they had.

Noticing the looks she was getting from the other members of her family, and from her best friend, Alex shrugged and pouted as she leaned back into her chair. "What?" she questioned "They won't know if their rooms are used for magic". She stated confidently.

Their mother sighed and glanced towards their father while motioning towards Alex with her head. Their father huffed as he turned his attention towards Alex. "No Alex, We already made arrangements. Her daughter will be sleeping in your room. Her father will be sleeping in Justin's room, and her son will be sleeping in Max's room and finally she will be sleeping in the guest room that we have" He stated quickly, his tone leaving no room for argument from any of his children. "We have guest beds already set up in each room, so don't worry about having to share your beds or having to give them up" he stated when seeing their questioning expressions.

Looking towards the clock on the wall, he smiled and clasped his hands together. "Alright, now that everything is settled, we still have time to get a quick study session in before they arrive." Motioning for his children to follow, he began towards the door. "Let's go" he stated, leaving the door to their home open as he made his way down the stairs and towards their lair, where they held their study sessions.

Alex watched her father leave the room with a frown, huffing she slowly rose from her seat, grumbling to herself she ignored the others in the room and followed after her father. She wasn't exactly thrilled to be sharing a room with some stranger, nor was she thrilled to studying magic today. She was tired from human school, sighing she continued to the lair with her shoulders hunched. Today was just not her day.

Max quickly followed his sister and father down to the lair, unlike his sister, he was ecstatic at the idea of sharing his room with someone from Japan. His thoughts were focused on who and how his new roommate will be, perhaps this new person will be able to teach him how to be a ninja? Or something awesome like that. He chuckled to himself at the thought of learning such new and exciting things, he could hardly wait until they came. Which is why he didn't mind the lesson right now, it will pass time and make them come faster.

Justin watched both of his younger siblings leave the room, with different emotions in their expressions and postures. This would be interesting, he had to admit that even he himself was interested in their guests. Of course, unlike his younger brother, he knew that not everyone from Japan was into martial arts or 'ninjas' as his brother thought those who practiced the art were called. He was more interested in the culture and hopefully with these new guests coming to stay with them for awhile he could learn about their culture and expand his horizons, so to speak.

He was sure educating himself on other cultures would help him when he went to college in the near future. Rising from his seat, Justin excused his presence from his mother and Harper, then he too began to walk out of the house and towards the lair downstairs. He knew that for this lesson, his mind would not be on the lesson but instead on their foreign visitors. He hoped there would be no language barrier between their families.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed softly as she tightened her grasp on the handle to her luggage, her hold on her luggage seemed to tighten every few moments, to the point that now her knuckles were beginning to turn white and her hand was starting to hurt. Her nerves were haywire at the moment, and the cause of it was the recent trip she had taken with her family. It was rather pathetic that she was feeling as nervous as she was at this moment, she had traveled five hundred years into the past without batting an eye, and yet traveling to another country caused her to have a panic attack.<p>

She never would have dreamed of traveling to another country, especially so suddenly. She had just gotten back from a trip the feudal era when her mother had told her to inform Inuyasha that she would not be returning for some time, because they would be traveling to America to meet her old friend. Inuyasha, to say the least, was not pleased at all. Thankfully, by the help of Miroku, she was able to subdue Inuyasha so she could travel back to her time, and temporary seal the well so he could not come and hunt her down.

Glancing to her mother that stood beside her, she smiled as she studied her mother's posture. She was excited and beaming with happiness. She had not seen her mother like this since she was a child, and when her father was still alive. She was curious to see who her mother's friend was, she had never heard of her before, but thinking back to it now, she did remember her mother made often phone calls late at night or early in the morning and she always did talk in English when on those phone calls.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts when a female voice echoed through the area they were standing in, cutting through all the voices and murmurs of the airport they stood in, she heard her mother's name called. "Kun-Loon!"

Kagome smiled as she watched a petite woman, of her mother's age, running through the airport with high heels on and stiff posture. She giggled at the image, and seeing her mother's face light up at the woman's appearance. Soon the women were hugging and giggling with one another, acting like school girls, her mother seemed so young. Seeing her mother so happy made her worries and other troublesome emotions die.

With her brother by her side, Kagome took the time that her mother interacted with her old friend, Mrs. Russo she believed was her name, to study her mother's friend. The woman seemed to be of the Mexican race, she was petite, the heels she wore adding to her height. She had medium length brown hair that was curled and framed her face nicely, and brown eyes that shined with excitement.

Kagome's attention left the two women before her as she noticed a male, that she had not noticed before, by his close stance to his mother's friend, she had to guess that he was her husband _which __would make him Mr. Russo. _She noted mentally as she studied the man as he nervously fidgeted in his place beside his wife. He was bigger than his wife, in both height and width but she wouldn't really call him _fat, _he was more husky than anything else. He had short dirty blond hair that was styled in a disheveled fashion. His skin was tan, the color seemed to be natural, making Kagome wonder what heritage he came from. Kagome continued to watch the trio as the man introduced himself to her mother, and with a few more pleasantries between them they seemed to finally notice the presence of herself, her grandfather and her little brother.

Kagome stiffened and Mr and Mrs Russo approached them, a nervous smile upon her lips as she nervously watched them. She had studied English in school since Middle School, and her mother sometimes liked to talk to them in the foreign language to make sure that they would not get rusty with the language, but she was still nervous talking the language with people who spoke it frequently. She had wonderful grades in English at school, but she did mess up from time to time when speaking it, no matter how much she practiced.

Kagome stiffened further when she found herself being pulled into a tight hug from Mrs. Russo, for being such a petite woman, she sure had a lot of strength. She stared at Mrs. Russo with wide eyes at the petite woman held her away at a distance and looked her up and down. She wasn't use to such familiarity with a woman she had never personally met before, she was pulled from her thoughts as the woman before her began to speak. "Oh you must be Kagome! You've grown so much since the last photo your mother sent to me" she stated happily "You're so beautiful" she added with joy.

Kagome blushed in surprise at the familiarity, she had a feeling that it would take awhile for her to get use to American behavior. Smiling nervously she softly replied "Thank you". She sighed softly as Mrs. Russo gave her one more hug before moving onto her brother and grandfather. She awkwardly greeted Mr. Russo next, unlike his wife, he wasn't as physically friendly with her family. He kept his distance, but was still friendly enough.

After greetings between her family and Mr and Mrs Russo were over, Mr Russo nervously looked around at everyone before motioning towards the entrance of the airport. "I'm sure you are all tired, why don't we go home and introduce you to the rest of the family and get you settled in?" he suggested.

Kagome nodded, not having to glance at the other members of her family to know that they too were nodding in agreement to Mr Russo's suggestion. They were all tired, the flight had been a long one, and all of them had resisted going to sleep so they would not have to deal with jet lag in the morning and could enjoy their stay in the foreign country they would be visiting. Anxiously, Kagome once again tightened the hold on her luggage and began to follow after her family and the Russo's as they lead the way through the airport and towards their car.

* * *

><p>Justin ran a nervous hand over the fabric of his t-shirt for what seemed like the thousandth time, his action brought an annoyed sighed from his younger sibling. Glancing over at said sibling, he rose a brow "What?" he questioned.<p>

Alex looked up from her magazine and met her brother's gaze "Can you quiet stressing out over this? It's annoying" she grumbled, before going back to her previous task of flipping through the fashion magazine she had in her hold.

Justin frowned at his younger siblings behavior, how could she not be nervous nor excited about this? "Well excuse me for having feelings and not being so nonchalant about everything. How can you not show any emotion about someone from a foreign country coming to visit and stay with us?" he questioned, pausing to release a light sigh, he continued speaking. "I've never seen mom excited about anything. Not even when Grandma or Uncle Ernesto comes to visit."

Alex shrugged, closing her magazine she tossed it onto the coffee table in front of her. "Well..." Alex started, glancing at her brother with a playful smirk upon her lips "I would excuse you but there really is no excuse for you" she stated with a light chuckle. Seeing her brothers serious expression, she leaned back into the seat with an over exaggerated sigh. "I know mom is excited, but I really don't see what the big deal is. I won't even have anything in common with someone from Japan" she grumbled.

The red headed female, Harper, that sat beside Alex frowned at her best friends behavior. "Come on Alex, be nicer to Justin he holds a point. I mean, this is exciting. The Japanese have a very unique taste in fashion, not to mention it will also be fun to meet someone new." She stated happily.

Alex rolled her eyes at her best friends excuse. Reaching to the bowl that was placed between them, she grabbed a piece of popcorn from the bowl and munched on the small treat while shrugging lightly. "Whatever you say Harper" she started, finishing the piece she had been munching one she looked over at her friend, glancing up and down her appearance she smirked. "I don't think anyone's fashion could be more _unique _then your own" she stated with a light chuckle. "Besides, you're just excited because you're not the one sharing a room with a total stranger".

Their conversation was cut short as her mother's voice traveled up the stairs, announcing that their guests were now here. The announcement made almost all in the room stiffen in their seats overwhelmed by various emotions, with the exception of Alex who merely huffed and began to re-read the magazine she had previously discarded.

Justin listened intently to the sounds of his mother and father coming up the steps, their guests behind them. Luckily, it was easy to hear how far away they were. With each step that came closer and closer to the door of their home, Justin felt his nerves get stronger. After what seemed like hours of waiting, the steps of their parents and guests finally ended as they came to the front door. The door opened revealing their parents and guests as they quickly entered the home.

The first to enter was their mother and father, then an elderly man who was looking around their home with so much excitement that it surprised Justin. After the elderly man, a middle aged woman entered, she seemed more timid than the man, she had short brown hair and brown eyes that shined with different emotions. She smiled softly at him as he caught her gaze.

Justin blushed at being caught in his inspection, but returned the smile. His gaze drifted from the middle aged woman, and went over their other guests. The next person to enter was a boy he guessed was around Max's age. He, like the rest of his family members, was small in size like his mother the small boy had brown hair and brown eyes. He, like his grandfather, was glancing around the room in what seemed to be excitement and awe. Justin mentally chuckle, knowing that his brother and this boy would get along fine.

His gaze moved onto the last guest, the female seemed to be around his age, he couldn't see her looks as she had her back to him while she closed the door. He watched nervously as she turned around, Justin nearly gaped as he took in her appearance. She was, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful females he had seen in a long time. She was taller then the rest of her family, but petite in width like them. Her outfit covered most of her body, but it was obvious to tell that she was in shape. Her facial features were soft and feminine what surprised him the most however, was that unlike her family she had blue eyes, that with the right light exposure there were hints of gray within the blue. Another thing that was different than her families appearance was that she had black hair instead of brown, her hair was long and thick, her fringe was long ending just above her eyes. _She must take after her father's appearance _he thought as he continued to look her over.

Justin was brought from his thoughts as his mother began to introduce their guests. She motioned towards the elderly male first "This is Kun-Loon's father, Mr. Higurashi" she stated before moving onto the middle aged woman, her smile widening as she introduced her friend with a motion of her hand "This is Kun-loon" she stated excitedly before motioning towards the boy "and this is Souta, and this-" she started while motioning towards the female that still had his attention. "Is Kagome." Glancing away from her friend's family, their mother turned her attention towards her own, mainly Alex. "I expect you all to treat them with respect."

Their father nodded in agreement. "Alright, now that you know their names, why don't you take our guests to the rooms they will be staying in so they can get settled in before dinner." he suggested.

Alex was the first to move, with an over exaggerated sigh she put her magazine back onto the coffee table and rose from her seat, making her way over to Kagome she huffed softly before speaking towards the elder female. "Hey, You're going to be staying with me so let's go" she grumbled, motioning for the girl to follow her upstairs.

If Kagome was surprised by the younger female's behavior, she didn't let it show. She quickly and quietly followed the younger female as she lead her to the room she would be staying in. While she looked calm outside, inside her thoughts and emotions were a whirlwind. She was very nervous about socializing in this foreign country, these feelings were something new for her. Usually her friends would address her as a "social butterfly"-she was able to get along with almost anyone right after meeting them. However her self caution on using the foreign language to native speakers put a damper on her usual outgoing personality.

Glancing towards the back of the female in front of her, she sighed softly, this female-Alex if she remembered correctly-did not seem to be too much younger then her in age. Hopefully she could get along with _one _of the Russo children. It would be something that would make this trip much more enjoyable.

The two females continued to walk together in silence until they reached their destination. Alex opened the door to the room and turned to face her guest. She was slightly surprised that the female had not complained or mentioned her lack of "manners" like she was sure her parents and elder brother would do later. Raising a brow, she motioned into the room with her hand "Go on in"

Kagome smiled nervously and nodded, tugging her luggage behind her she quickly made her way into the room. Stopping in the middle or the room she glanced around the room, studying her new surroundings, she hummed softly. She shivered and stiffened, brow furrowed she frowned slightly and she continued to study the room. Something seemed _off _about this room-now that she thought about it there was something off about the whole house. What it was however, was not something she could figure out.

"I cleaned a drawer out for you, you can put your stuff in there"

Jumping slightly at the sound of her hosts voice. Kagome glanced towards the younger female and noticed where she was pointing. A small smile quickly replaced her frown and she nodded her thanks before walking over to the dresser that had an empty drawer open. Hearing her host sigh deeply and then settle onto her bed. Kagome directed her attention towards her luggage.

Laying her suitcase down she opened it and began to pull the contents out. She didn't bring much with her, just clothes and some things that would entertain her when the Russo children were at school. Grabbing different outfits she began to carefully and neatly place them in the drawer. She was so focused in the task at hand that she had not noticed her host move until the young female spoke.

"What are these?"

Stopping in her task. Kagome glanced behind her to see what the female, Alex, was talking about. Her brow rose as she noticed the female was standing beside her open suitcase, a small book was in her hand. "That is a manga book" she replied a soft smile upon her lips. Seeing Alex's confused expression-she went on to explain in further detail what the book was. "It is like a comic book, but manga can come in many different genres. It's not just restricted to super powers or the super natural" she explained, then she explained how to read the book.

Once she was done explaining, Alex hummed in response and she skimmed through the book. Seeing the girls obvious interest in the book, she chuckled softly. "You can read them if you want" she added, glad that she had thought before hand to bring some of her favorite manga that had been translated into English.

A small smirk came to Alex's lips as she closed the book "Sounds good to me" she replied. Humming to herself she went towards the bed and plopped down onto it, opening the book once more she began to read it. Shaking her head, a small smile of amusement came to Kagome's lips and she turned around to continue her previous task of unpacking.

Kagome continued to unpack and get settled in, while Alex continued reading the manga she had brought with her with until Alex's mother called from downstairs-informing them that dinner was ready and that they needed to come down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, finally got the first chapter re-written and revised. I wasn't going to post this story until I had all chapters done. Then ended up deciding to post the first chapter while I worked on the others. For those who did not read the original -This is a short story. It have four chapters plus an epilogue. **

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of _Inuyasha_, nor do I own anything or anyone from _Wizards of Waverly place or Yu Yu Hakasho_

* * *

><p>The two females reached the bottom of the steps and made their way into the kitchen, where everyone had already seated themselves. There were only two seats that were not taken and the two females quickly placed themselves in those seats. Kagome watched with slight interest as the food was passed around, it looked delicious. Her mother often fixed western food on special occasions-but Kagome was eager to taste this meal for multiple reasons, the main being that she had only had airplane food thus far today-a real meal sounded heavenly.<p>

Kagome felt her stomach growl as her meal was placed in front of her, oh yes-having western food for every meal would definitely be something to look forward too while staying here. "Thank you for the meal" she whispered before picking up her fork and begin eating the meal before her. Feeling eyes upon her person she glanced up and noticed that all of the Russos were staring at her. Fidgeting under their gaze she looked uncertainly at each Russo before her gaze rested on Mrs. Russo "Um..Did I do something wrong?" she questioned softly.

Mrs. Russo's eyes widened before she waved her hand in a frantic and dismissive manner. "Oh, no no dear" she responded quickly "I'm, or we, are just not use to guests having such table manners as you and your family" she stated, once more waving her hand in dismissal and laughing softly. Turning towards her old friend, Mrs. Russo smiled "Your children are very well behaved" she commented, glancing quickly at her own children the elder female sighed "Maybe you could teach me a thing or two?" She questioned, a joking tone underneath her words.

Kun-Loon chuckled softly and waved off her friend's words, a light blush upon her cheeks "Thank you" she replied softly.

Kagome smiled at her mothers behavior, it was a good change to see. Humming softly she redirected her attention to the meal before her, once more she began to eat her meal. After taking a few bites, she hummed in satisfaction. This was delicious, cheesy, but delicious.

"So...Kagome, is there more to that manga?" Alex questioned curiously from her seat beside Kagome.

Kagome finished chewing the food in her mouth, once it was down her throat she turned towards Alex and answered. "Yeah, there is a whole series and also an anime on that one." She replied thoughtfully.

"What's an anime?" Alex questioned as she took a bite of her food.

Kagome hummed, as she thought on how was she able to explain this one. Luckily for her, Souta decided to answer for her. "It's basically a cartoon version of what your are reading. Its colored and everything" He explained enthusiastically, while Kagome nodded in agreement to her brothers explanation.

"Wow Alex, your reading? That's something I never thought would be discussed in our home and about you." Mr. Russo stated, amusement lacing his words.

Justin scoffed, "I know I was amazed too" he teased his sister softly.

Alex huffed "It's mostly pictures with conversation and some words between the characters"

Mrs. Russo turned towards her daughter, "Well that's interesting, what is it called?" She questioned her daughter glad that her children and her friends children are getting along fine.

Alex tapped her chin with the end of her fork. "I believe its called _Yu Yu Hakushu_, its really interesting it has demons in it and everything." she replied enthusiastically. "I wish demons really did exist they seem so awesome" she added softly.

Kagome nearly choked on her food at what Alex had said. She looked at the girl with wide eyes, she didn't need to look in the direction of her family to know they were as shocked by the statement as she was. "W-what do you mean Alex?" she questioned, as she tried to clear her throat.

Justin scoffed from beside his sister, " Really Alex, such as demons can't exist" He muttered.

Kagome chuckled nervously sharing a glance with her mother, grandfather and brother as they all nervously smile towards the family. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as Mr. Russo began talking. "Exactly demons don't exist" he stated in agreement with Justin.

Alex huffed and continued eating her food. "Neither does your popularity Justin" she grumbled in response to her brother.

"Wait a second" Max spoke up, for the first time since dinner had begun. "Why can't demons exist? I mean after all Wizards exist." He stated, with a nod in agreement to his own words.

The dinner table went silent, everyone at the table stopped eating as they glanced at the young boy. Well that was an unusual thing to say, _why did he bring up wizards? _Kagome thought.

Mr. Russo cleared his throat, breaking the trance that seemed to overtake the dinner table. He chuckled nervously, "You're so funny Max" looking towards the Higurashi family he smiled brightly and waved his hand in dismissal to what his son had said. "You know kids these days, such over active imaginations!" he joked.

The family nodded in agreement to Mr. Russo's words. Though Kagome still pondered on why Max had brought up wizards and not something else. Shaking her head, she went back towards her meal enjoying the western food.

After a few moments of eating in an awkward silence from the last subject. Justin cleared his throat and set his fork down on his empty plate, gathering the attention of those present. "I was wondering, how come you are all able to speak English so clearly?" he questioned. It had been something that was bothering him since they had come into his families home.

Ms. Higurashi chuckled softly, as she set her fork down onto her plate too. "I have known English since I was in middle school, when your mother came to stay with my family for a year it was a required that we knew English" she stated, "When Kagome and Souta were in elementary school they began learning it" she explained.

Justin nodded, well that did make sense. He motioned towards the elder Higurashi with his hand, when they had been unpacking the elder had tried to talk to him but seemed as though the man was telling him some story in Japanese what about he had no clue. "What about Mr. Higruashi?" he questioned.

Ms. Higurashi and her children chuckled softly, "Father knows some English, but just enough to get by. The basic stuff" she explained while looking at the confused elder. "Don't mind him though, he mostly tells stories anyways"

By this time everyone at the table had finished their meal. With a sigh from feeling content from their full stomachs, everyone began leaving the table. Souta and Max began playing to game system in the living room. While Justin excused himself to his room, Kagome's grandfather following behind him.

Mr. Russo left to the patio, while Ms. Higurashi began gathering the plates to help Mrs. Russo with the dishes. Getting up Kagome stretched. Alex, who had been going up the stairs stopped and turned back towards Kagome "Are you going to come with me?" she questioned.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I will help out here then I'll be up" she replied.

Alex shrugged, "Alright whatever floats your boat. I'll go finish reading that one manga" she mumbled, before going up the stairs.

Shaking her head in amusement Kagome grabbed the dishes from her mother and Ms. Russo. Ignoring their words of protest she smiled at the two older women. "I'll take care of this, you two go catch up" she stated, her tone leaving no room for argument.

The two women shook her their heads and sighed before walking off. Humming in satisfaction Kagome went toward the sink and began washing the dishes from dinner along with cleaning the kitchen. She loved cleaning, it always helped relax her.

Once satisfied that the kitchen was as clean as it could be, Kagome smiled happily before going back towards Alex's room. Once entering the room she wasn't surprised to find Alex still absorbed in the manga. She shook her head, her smile widening as she went towards the dresser and pulled out her pajamas.

Going toward the bathroom she entered the the room and closed the door behind her. Stretching her sore muscles she began undressing to get into her pajamas. Once her shirt was finally off she went to grab her pajama shirt, her movements stilled however as the sound of the door opening filled the room.

With wide eyes she turned towards the door her cry of distress was unheard as the person continued to open the door. She watched as the door opened completely to reveal a distracted Justin.

The male seemed to finally realize that someone else was in the bathroom. His eyes widened in a comical fashion, as his gaze went over her form more then enough times, a slight blush began to show on his cheeks.

Coming out of her own shock filled trance, Kagome did the only thing she could at this moment. Yell, and yell loud. "Get out!" she exclaimed as she covered herself with her discarded t shirt.

Justin apologized before quickly leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind with a slam. Kagome watched the door horrified, she groaned into her hands. "Why does this always happen to me?" she mumbled in embarrassment.

Without wasting any more time Kagome quickly got dressed in her pajamas and washed her face before leaving the bathroom. To her relief Justin was no where around. She sighed softly as she headed back to the room she shared with Alex, it was just her luck that something embarrassing would happen on their first day here.

When she entered the room, she noticed Alex looking at her strangely. Shrugging it off Kagome went towards her suit case and discarded the dirty clothing in there, she then went towards the bed and laid down with a groan.

"S,o what was that screaming about?" Alex questioned.

Looking over to her direction, she noticed the girl had changed into her pajamas too. She had also stopped reading and was focusing her full attention on her.

Kagome felt her face heat up, burying her head into the pillow she sighed. "Nothing, just something embarrassing happened" she mumbled.

Alex must have decided not to push further on the details, instead the lights went off and Kagome could hear Alex climb back into her bed. "Alright, well then night!" Alex stated, before the room became quiet, Only the sounds of the city outside filled the room, and those were muffled by the walls.

Kagome sighed softly and switched to a different position. She was glad that she had gotten Alex as a room mate because thankfully she didn't push when it wasn't needed. Shaking her head, she cleared her mind of any thoughts as she tried to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>The sound of objects being moved woke Kagome up from her slumber. With half lidded eyes she glanced around the room, it took her a few moments to remember where she was.<p>

Along with who was making the noise, she noticed Alex shifting through some stuff and putting other things in a backpack. She frowned, did they have school still? Kagome groaned mentally, of course they would, just because her school was on vacation doesn't mean it would be the same here.

Noticing that Kagome was up, Alex turned towards her with an amused smirk as she looked over the disheveled girl. " Mornin' there sleepin' beauty" she greeted with amusement.

Kagome smiled tiredly, " Morning" she frowned then, "You have school today?" she questioned as she sat up in her 'bed'.

Alex sighed and nodded "Unfortunately, hey is it fine with you if I bring this to school with me?" She questioned while holding up the manga she was reading."I need something to pass the time."

Kagome nodded with an amused smile. "Yeah" she responded while tiredly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Alex smiled and put the book into her bag, "Breakfast is ready, come down when you are ready" she stated with a wave of her hand. Before she left Kagome alone in the room.

Slowly Kagome rose from the bed and grabbed a new outfit. Dressing quickly she went towards the bathroom and washed her face before making her way downstairs to eat the breakfast she could smell from upstairs.

Once seated the meal was eaten in silence, with some chit chat. Finally after eating, all of the Russo children bid everyone goodbye before making their way out of the home and towards their school. Mrs. Russo looked towards her family apologetically. "I'm sorry the kids have to be at school for the beginning of your visit, along with us having to take care of the shop" she stated with a frown.

Ms. Higurashi waved her hand to dismiss the apology, "Don't worry about it we can use this time to go and look around town. Get a tour in" she replied with a cheerful smile.

Kagome, her grandfather and Souta all nodded in agreement with what had been said. "Yeah it should be fun to observe what they have here" Kagome added to her mother's words.

Mrs. Russo frown but nodded. "We will all do something together this weekend I promise!" She stated enthusiastically before leaving the room with her husband to the shop they owned downstairs.

Once everything was cleaned up, Mrs. Higurashi looked towards her family with a wide smile. "Well everyone ready to go?"

With enthusiastic answers, the Higurashi family set off into the streets prepared to get a good day of touring in before the evening came.

They had seen everything the city could offer them, that Kagome was sure of. She was slightly worried that her mother and grandfather would begin taking pictures and studying every crack in the pavement to get the full 'experience' of the city.

She sighed in relief as they finally began walking towards the Russo's sub station. She was hungry and tired of walking on the hard ground, sure she use to walking for hours when she was in the past searching for jewel shards. But walking on the lush grass of the past was something she could do for hours with no complaint.

Walking on hard pavement and going through busy streets however, took its tole on her nerves and her feet. She listened to her families enthusiastic conversation as they made their way through the busy streets.

After crossing the street, Kagome stilled in her movements and frowned. It couldn't be..

"Kagome dear, why did you stop?" her mother questioned softly.

Kagome turned her gaze towards her mother's person she sighed softly before smiling towards her mother. "Mama, there is something I want to go check out I will meet you back at the shop." Before her mother could answer, Kagome left in the direction she felt the presence from with a tense posture. She hoped she was wrong about what she was feeling.

* * *

><p>Justin was lost in thought as he followed his siblings, and Harper back towards the substation his family owned. He couldn't get the incident with Kagome from last night out of his mind.<p>

Thankfully no one knew what had happened, because if they had he was sure no one would give him a break about it. This morning breakfast had been awkward between them but thankfully she hadn't made a big deal about it.

He sighed softly, today he had hardly been able to focus at school which was something big for him. Although walking in on a female changing would be embarrassing that wasn't exactly what had his mind in thought all day.

No what had his stumped and continuing to think about the event was that from what he had seen. Kagome had scars all along her torso, along with some on her arms. He hadn't gotten that much of a look, more a glimpse really. But they certainly didn't look like any scars one would get from falling down as a child.

Especially the scar on her hip, his mother had said that her friends daughter seemed to be out of school a lot for illness'- was that what had caused the scars? Multiple surgeries? Or was she perhaps in a gang of some sort and got into fights often. His frown deepened at that thought, it couldn't be, because she really didn't seem like the type.

Justin was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a pulse nearby, of what he hadn't a clue. He knew it wasn't magic, but it definitely wasn't from something human. One glance shared with his sister let him know she had felt it soon. "Max, you and Harper go home- Alex and I need to get something before returning" he ordered.

Max looked over both of his siblings before shrugging and turning towards his sisters red haired friend. "Come on Harper lets go home, you should talk more to the people staying at our house, they are so cool!" He stated enthusiastically while pulling the young girl away from his siblings and into the direction of his home.

Once they were gone Justin looked towards Alex. "So, you felt that too right?" he questioned.

Alex frowned and nodded "Yeah" she mumbled while looking at her brother. "Are we going to go check it out then, or just stand here?" Not waiting for her brothers answer, Alex made her way in the direction the pulse had come from.

Huffing in aggravation Justin followed his sister with caution. They continued to follow the path until they came to an abandoned looking building which seemed as if it was about to be taken down. The siblings stood in front of the building in thought. Feeling the pulse again, Justin reached for the door. "Stay behind me" He ordered softly to his sibling, seeing her nod he opened the door and walked inside the old building taking a deep breath he ventured further into the building cautiously.

It didn't take them very long to reach the center of the building. Nor did it take long for them to notice the gigantic being standing in the middle of the room or the familiar looking girl standing before it in a defensive position.

"Justin, that is one of those things -a demon!" she gasped while pulling on her brothers shirt to get his attention.

Justin looked back at Alex, before looking back towards the creature. It wasn't exactly attractive, it seemed to be a mix between some animal and an insect. It was also very tall almost reaching the ceiling.

The thing that unsettled him most however, was the girl standing before the creature. "Kagome" he muttered as he took in her slightly bruised and bloody form.

Kagome turned to look in their direction. Her eyes widening, as she breathed deeply her frantic gaze meet Justin's. "Get out of here!" She shouted and began waving them away.

That second that she had her attention on them and away from the demon was the only second it needed. Justin and Alex watched in horror was the beast swung its clawed hand down and hit Kagome to the side as if she was a living rag doll.

The petite woman flew across the room and smashed into a beam that was holding the building up. The crack that was heard made Alex and Justin cringe.

They were surprised when Kagome rose from the ground in a shaky fashion. She wasted no time coming towards them and standing in front of them as the demon turned its attention towards them.

Justin watched as Kagome took up a defense pose in front of him and his sister. He noticed that she was trying to breath, "Stay back" she gasped out as she stared down at the large demon.

* * *

><p>Kagome was mentally cursing her luck why did they of all people have to come. Sure, she didn't want any other innocent bystanders getting in this. But why did it have to be her mother's friends children of all people?<p>

She had been fighting the thing for almost twenty minutes now and only managed to do minimal damage. It was harder to fight a demon of this power with out her friends who knew how to fight such creatures.

Sure, she had been practicing and fighting demons in the past. But she still wasn't strong enough. She grunted lowly in annoyance as the demon continued to approach them. Weak or not, she wouldn't let the two behind her get hurt. Channeling her miko powers to the surface she grabbed a broken piece of wood from the floor.

With some concentration she waited until the demon got close enough,and when the plank was fully covered in glow of soft purple. She jumped for her target. Ignoring the pain in her ribs as she launched forward and struck the piece of wood through the demons chest. Staking it just like one would do to demolish a vampire.

She grunted in pain as the demon plunged its claws into her back and legs. Not losing her hold on the being she took a deep breath and called forth any of the powers that she had left . Channeling it all from her being and into the plank of wood.

She watched in some satisfaction as the demon began to disintegrate slowly from the purification powers. After a few moments the demon was nothing but dust in the already stale air of the old building.

Looking down at the spot where the demon once was. Kagome gasped in pain, that was the first time she had ever killed a demon by herself. Although she was feeling satisfied that Alex and Justin hadn't been hurt. Using that much of her untrained power, wasn't something her body was use to, but at least this demon didn't get the Shikon jewel shards she had upon her person like it had planned.

With a sigh of relief she looked back towards Alex and Justin and noticed their shocked expression. She cringed mentally so much for her mothers dream of a 'normal' vacation. "I can explain" she gasped out as she began walking towards them.

Not even a few feet away from where the demon had once stood. Kagome felt the world around her go black as she began falling towards the ground.

Justin noticed how she began to fall and was quickly by her side, catching her before she could hit the ground. As he held her in his arms, he looked up at Alex. "What should we do?" he questioned.

Alex looked at the girl worried, "Get home of course I don't know what that was all about. But maybe her mother will" Alex suggested with a frown.

Justin nodded switching so he can hold the girl in a more comfortable position "How we can't exactly carry her on the streets in this form?" he questioned his sister.

Alex hummed lightly, "Lets take the back roads, we shouldn't be seen if we stay on them" Nodding in agreement to what his sister had said. Justin held the unconscious and bleeding girl to his body as he followed his sister out of the building and towards their home. Hopefully they will be able to get some answers from her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of _Inuyasha_(Kagome) nor do I own nothing from _Wizards of Waverly Place_.

* * *

><p>Justin sighed in relief as they finally reached the back of their families shop. Thankfully they hadn't been seen when passing through the back roads, for if they had Justin was sure it would have been difficult to explain why he was carrying an unconscious and wounded woman.<p>

"Hurry up Justin!" Alex hissed from her position at the open door, sneaking through the streets had been a problem. She knew thought that sneaking Kagome past their parents and up the stairs would prove to be more difficult.

Justin mentally groaned at that thought, maybe they hadn't thought this through all the way. He looked towards his younger sister as she closed the door behind him. "How are we going to get her up there without them noticing Alex?" he questioned.

Alex frowned, her hands on her hips she began to pace the small space they had between the back door and the door that lead to the kitchen. She huffed and threw her hands up in annoyance. "I don't know, isn't there some sort of invisible spell we can cast on her to hide her from everyone until we get upstairs?"

Justin rose a brow in question at his sisters response, "How would I know that spell if you don't? I am taking the same lessons as you"

Alex huffed, "I don't know, you are 'Mr. I know everything' after all- so why wouldn't you know this?" she questioned with annoyance.

Justin grunted and switched Kagome's position, looking down at the girl he huffed. "I know a temporary one, but we have to get up stairs quickly because it only lasts a few minutes, now help me position her onto my back" Seeing Alex nod, Justin laid Kagome carefully on the ground pulling out his wand from his pocket, he quickly cast the spell. With a few shimmers, the wounded girl became invisible to the human eye.

Squatting down near where she use to be, he looked back at his sister. "Now put her on my back" he ordered.

Alex huffed, and looked at him as though he was stupid. "How am I suppose to do that, hello- she is now invisible!" she stated with a huff, as she motioned towards the invisible girl.

Justin grunted in annoyance, he hated sneaking around like this. "Come on Alex you have brought things into the house that you weren't suppose to have

before, even if she is invisible to the human eye, she is still there _feel _for her."

Alex frowned as her eyes looked at the spot, Kagome was in. "What if I touch something that well..shouldn't be touched?" she questioned, as she approached the spot.

Justin chuckled and shook his head "If you remember how she was on the ground, you won't." he teased softly.

Huffing Alex approached the spot and began feeling around, it was easier then she thought. After a few moments and minor difficulty she was able to put Kagome onto her brothers back. With that task done, Alex quickly went towards the next door and opened it into the kitchen. Walking inside she looked around, before going back to where her brother was standing. "Hurry up, dad isn't in the kitchen he is probably out helping mom in the shop"

Nodding Justin tightened his hold on Kagome's legs, being mindful of her wounds. Before following his sister into the kitchen and going towards the door that lead into the dining room. As they looked around the door, both of the siblings breathed a sigh of relief as they noticed their parents were too busy with customers to notice them.

As quickly and as quietly as they could Alex and Justin made their way into the dining room, and up the stairs towards where their home was located. Once they were on top of the stairs and in front of the door to their home, the concealment spell on Kagome shimmered away revealing her battered form once again.

Alex grunted in annoyance, as she opened the door. "Come on Justin you are so slow! You would be a terrible spy!" she scolded as she held the door open for her brother.

Justin rolled his eyes, but entered the building. He was just glad that they had made it pass all of the customers and his parents. Hearing Alex close the door behind him, he looked at her. "Now what?" he questioned.

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "Put her down somewhere?" she suggested as though it was obvious.

"Oh my gosh what happened to her!"

The loud question got both siblings attention, turning around they noticed Max and Harper standing up from the table, both wore similar shocked expressions on their faces. It was obvious however, that the question had come from Harper.

Before either of them could answer, a gasp came from the stairway that lead upstairs. Everyone turned towards that direction, finding a shocked mother of the girl Justin was currently holding.

Mrs. Higurashi meet Justin's gaze and waved him forward, "Bring her upstairs to her bed, I will heal her there." The mother ordered, once seeing Justin nod and begin up the stairs. She ran towards her suitcase, leaving the three confused youths alone.

Pushing the door to Alex's room back, Justin gently laid Kagome down on her bed. Standing up he looked at her form and his eyes widened slightly. Although it wasn't by much, the wounds Kagome had were some what healed.

He didn't have much time to look into, as the door was opened even further and Kagome's frantic mother entered the room with a first aid kit in hand. Putting the first aid kit on the floor beside the bed, she looked towards Justin. "Could you please wait downstairs, I promise I will explain everything once Kagome's wounds are treated"

Justin frowned but nodded, without saying another word. Justin left the room after closing the door behind him, he went down the stairs and towards the living room. A lot of questions were going through his mind right now, but he knew it would be best to wait for her mother to get the answers.

He was sure it would take some time for her to heal Kagome, so he may as well use this time to do his homework. With a soft sigh, Justin made his way into the living room only to be greeted with the expected glances of his siblings and Harper.

"What did she say?" Alex questioned, apparently she had explained what had happened to the other two while he was upstairs.

Justin shrugged. "That she would tell us after Kagome's wounds are healed, which I think will take a while." he stated while sitting down on the couch, pulling his backpack towards him. He began pulling out his homework, glancing at his sister he spoke. "I'm going to be doing my homework until then, you should do yours too" he suggested.

Alex watched as her brother began on his homework, "Okay" she replied, nodding she went towards her backpack and pulled out her folder. Then she stopped and chuckled "Wait why would I do my homework, I don't have any."

Justin stilled in his work and looked up at her, "What do you mean, you finished your homework before me?" he questioned, shocked at the idea.

Alex smirked, "No whoever said that?" she questioned "I just meant I didn't bring my homework home and I drew all over it all school anyways" she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Ignoring her brothers and friends expression, Alex grabbed the remote and turned on the television with a happy hum.

Shaking his head at his sisters behavior, Justin went back towards his homework while trying to ignore the noise coming from the television. _Well at least this will distract me until Kagome's mother comes down._

Half an hour later the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs grabbed everyone's attention, revealing a tired looking Ms. Higurashi. It was also at this moment that the front door opened and their parents along with Souta and his grandfather entered the building.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she finally made it to the last step and put the first aid kit on the counter. The motion got Souta's attention. "What did you need the first aid kit for mom?" he questioned as he made his way towards her.

"Kagome" came the simple reply. It was all Souta needed to hear to know what had happened and why the air around them was so tense.

"They are even here?" he questioned. His mother sighed and nodded sadly.

Mrs. Russo looked at the members in the living and dining room with confusion. "What's going on here?" she questioned.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, and looked at her friends family with some thought. " There' s something I need to tell you, I think you and your family should sit down. For what I'm about to tell all of you Isn't exactly what you would normally hear" she stated.

Mrs Russo nodded, and took a seat with her husband and the dining table. After a few moments of re arranging seating, everyone was seated and listening to what she was about to say. Ms Higurashi took a deep breath, "Justin and Alex I'm sure you know what caused Kagome's wounds?" she questioned.

Both of them nodded, while Alex spoke up. "Yeah, it looked like one of those things from the manga,\- _demons _right?" she questioned.

"Wait, Kagome's hurt what happened?"Mrs. Russo exclaimed .

Mrs. Higurashi gave her friend a soft smile. "Yes Alex you are correct. That was a demon, and although I was surprised to see them here I really shouldn't have been. You see Kagome, is a miko." she stated softly

"Wait, what is a miko?" Justin questioned.

"Miko's are normally used to purify and rid the world of demons. Though both Miko and Demons seem nonexistent at this point in time most are in hiding. Kagome's purification powers were dormant until her fifteenth birthday when she was pulled down a well on the grounds of our home and transported five hundred years into the past." she replied watching their reactions to the tale.

She was slightly surprised when they looked at her in interest instead of confusion or disbelief. Was America that much different then Japan that they are use to such things? Mentally shaking her head, she continued. "Kagome was born with an ancient and powerful jewel in her body, called the _Shikon no tama. _It is a powerful object that, when in the wrong hands can spread great evil across the lands. When she went into the past that jewel was taken from Kagome's body by a demon.

When the demon was executed, the jewel shattered across the lands of Feudal Japan. After that, Kagome meet with a certain group and they are all working to execute a powerful demon who is trying to gather the jewel shards for power and take over the world. Along with trying to get the jewel shards themselves." Satisfied with her explanation, she added on. "The demon Kagome fought today probably sensed the jewel shards which is why it had come from fighting."

After she finished speaking , the room was silent as everyone took in the words spoken by the elder woman. Finally after a moment a small gasp came from Justin "So that's where the scars came from" he whispered with a frown.

A sigh was head from Mrs. Russo, she turned to look towards her Husband. "Jerry we have to tell them, its only fair." she stated quietly, though it gathered everyone's attention.

Mr Russo frowned, rubbing his head as he looked over the Higurashi family. "Okay" he stated quietly. "Demons really aren't a big deal to us" he began softly. "Because well, we have seen worse."

"What do you mean?" Souta questioned.

Mr. Russo got from his seat, and began pacing the dining room floor. "My family and I, aside from Theresa are wizards." he replied simply. Once again the room was silent, The Higurashi family seeming to adapt to the news well. After a few moments. Mrs. Higurashi laughed quietly, "Well that explains what you were talking about last night" she joked trying to lighten the atmosphere in the room.

Mrs. Russo rose from her seat, and clasped her hands together. "Well then, I should start on dinner -do you want to help me Kun-loon now that we have so much more to catch up on after all?" she questioned enthusiastically.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Sure" she replied with a small smile. With that both women went into the kitchen and began on dinner.

Mr. Russo turned towards the children , "Well now that its out in the open, we can continue our wizard sessions. Why don't we leave them alone and go have a class before dinner?" he questioned with a broad smile. Turning towards The eldest Higurashi and Souta, along with Harper he added. "You all can come too."

Alex groaned but began down the stairs. Everyone then followed after her, Souta and his grandfather were excited about seeing a wizard session up close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Inuyasha _nor do I own anything from _Wizards of Waverly Place._**

* * *

><p>Kagome, once again, found herself waking to the smell of food. Rising to a sitting position, she yawned and began to rub the sleep from her eyes. She had no clue when she had fallen asleep, or why, the last thing she remembered was going shopping with her family and then... Her eyes widened as the rest of what had happened came to mind, she looked around the room frantically. She was in their home, which meant they had brought her back.<p>

But what now? Had she ruined her mother's visit? This thought brought a frown to her lips, shaking her head Kagome rose from the bed completely. After standing up straight she stood still for a few moments until she was well balanced. She looked down at her body where she remembered getting hit at by the demon she had fought. To her surprise there were no wounds, her ribs however still felt sore, which was to be expected.

Dressing from her pajamas she switched into a different outfit from what she had worn that day. She quietly made her way down the stairs and into the dining room. Her mind going over what she was going to tell The Russo family.

"Ah Kagome dear, you're awake, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Russo questioned.

Kagome smiled nervously as she glanced at the kind woman, "I'm fine thank you Mrs. Russo" she replied.

Mrs. Russo nodded and smiled as she gestured Kagome to come and take a seat at the table. Nervously Kagome slowly approached one of the chairs at the table. Along with way she looked around the room and frowned, "Where is everyone else?" she questioned.

Mrs. Russo stopped in her task of setting the table to glance at Kagome she smiled brightly at the girl. "Everyone else is downstairs getting wizard lessons from Jerry. Your mother just went to get them" she responded with a light hum as she continued her task.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Wizard classes?" she questioned curiously.

Mrs. Russo clasped her hands together after setting down the last plate. She looked at Kagome with a small smile, "Oh yes, you weren't here for that explanation". Waving the subject off with her hand, Mrs. Russo then went towards the kitchen getting Kagome a glass of water she set it down in front of the girl before going back towards the kitchen to tend to dinner.

Kagome thanked the woman for the water, and took a drink of it. There was the taste of blood still in her mouth, so the cold water helped get rid of the awful taste.

"So Kagome, I imagine it must be hard going into the past with so much responsibility" Mrs. Russo stated as she began setting food onto the plates.

Kagome choked on the water that she had been drinking, so it seems her mother had told them. Well, that took care of one problem she had. Clearing her throat Kagome looked up at Mrs. Russo and nodded her head slowly. "Yes" she responded. "It was very hard a first, but now it's much easier especially because I have friends to help" she added softly.

Mrs. Russo opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed in when the front door opened. Soon Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather entered. Closely behind them came Alex, Max, and Justin along with Mr. Russo.

As Mr. Russo stepped inside he sniffed lightly, "Ah that smells good!" he praised, while approaching the table. Kagome greeted everyone as they took their seats, soon everyone was situated and began eating their meals.

Kagome ate her food, while vaguely listening to the stories being told about wizard classes from Souta and the others. She would have usually paid attention to such a subject, but after having her conversation right then and feeling everyone glance at her as they ate. She was trying to keep to her own mind.

It wasn't that she hadn't thought of Inuyasha and the others when she had been here. She had only been away from them for a week now, but she was already itching to see them once more. They would be staying with the Russo's for five more days, and she was sure those five days would be anything but normal now that her secret was out.

She sighed softly as she took a small bite of the meal in front of her. She had hoped that during this one week her, she wouldn't have to worry about demons or coming up with excuses on why she had missed so much school. She had hoped that she would be able to be Kagome here. Not Kagome the Shikon miko, nor Kagome the sick girl. But just herself, sadly it seemed things weren't going to go that way now.

Finishing up the rest of the plate on her meal, she stood and grabbed her empty plate and cup. Once they were soaking, she turned towards the now quiet dinner table and nodded her head "Thank you for the meal" she stated quietly. Excusing herself, she went towards the doors behind the table and squeezed her way out the door.

She took in a deep breath of the fresh air as she stepped onto the patio. This would hopefully help her relax she hated being cooped up inside one place for to long. It always made her anxious.

Sitting down on one of the chairs already placed on the patio, she leaned back and closed her eyes. Enjoying the sounds of the city as she tried to clear her mind which was, at the moment, filled with many unwanted thoughts.

After a few moments and thoughts not leaving she opened her eyes and huffed. She didn't know what to do now, was it really right for her to stay? Even if the Russo family held wizard powers, that still didn't mean they could defeat a demon. Even _she _had a hard time defeating a demon, and she had been practicing the act for almost a year now.

Maybe she could talk to her mother, and ask if it would be okay that she leave sooner then possible. It wouldn't be right for her to put the Russo family in danger because of the jewel she carried upon her person. Nor would it be right to have her family leave _their _vacation for _her _responsibility.

She grunted in frustration, while she ran her fingers through her hair. She really didn't know what to do, it was only five more days that they would be staying her but a lot could happen in five days. Although the dinner tonight had a lot of conversation, she could still feel how tense it was. Which was more then likely caused by her stunt and her being there. "Maybe I will ask mama to get my plane ticket early, that way they can enjoy the rest of their vacation her" she mumbled softly.

"I don't know, doing that would probably upset your mother and the rest of your family." A soft voice stated from the doors.

Kagome jumped, nearly falling from the chair she was in. Putting a hand over her heart in a vain attempt to calm its rapid beating she turned towards the door, and her eyes widened slightly. "Justin" she whispered, surprised to see him there. After a few moments of silent staring, Kagome cringed and turned away opting to look at the city instead of him.

She heard his quiet foot steps as he made her way towards her, and the soft plop sound that came from when he sat in the seat beside her. Kagome stiffened ready to bolt at any moment, why she didn't understand she just didn't want to see the expression he held while looking at her.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound heard was the light murmurs from inside and the city sounds from below them. Finally Justin sighed softly "So I was wondering" he started, noticing Kagome glance toward him from the corner of her eye, he continued speaking. "I saw you battle that one demon, which was awesome, but how different are they five hundred years in the past"?

When Kagome had heard him talk, she had been expecting a lot of things. That question however wasn't one of them, she turned her head towards him and smiled softly. "A lot different" she replied "I think that one was weaker because of all of the pollution here. Even the lower class demons in Feudal Japan are stronger then the one I had fought" she finished with a soft hum as she thought it over. It was true, she was sure all of the smells and chemicals in the air were effecting the demon and that was why she had won.

Justin's eyes widened, "You mean that one was weak?" he questioned. It had seemed to strong to him, _really _strong. He shivered slightly, if that demon was weak compared to the lower class ones in the past, he really didn't want to go there.

Kagome noticed his look and smiled softly, "It's hard sometimes" she began "but thankfully I'm not doing it alone. Though it is still hard because sometimes I feel as though I am holding everyone else back" she stated sadly.

Justin gave her a wide smile, making Kagome blush softly and turn away from him so he wouldn't notice. Justin chuckled softly "I'm sure your friends don't feel that way" he stated.

Kagome nodded, feeling as though the blush was gone. She turned back towards Justin and looked him over carefully, "So your mother told me about your family being wizards how does that work? Is it similar to the wizards from Harry Potter?" she questioned curiously. She really wanted to know, for she had no knowledge on anything about wizards except for what she had read in those books.

Justin looked at her for a moment, his brow furrowed before he shook his head and began laughing. Kagome humphed and looked away from him with a slight frown. "Don't laugh!" she scolded "I was just curious!"

Once his laughter finally ceased he cleared his throat before speaking, "Sorry it's just amusing that when one thinks wizards, they automatically think of Harry Potter" he responded lightly, shaking his head once more with a smile on his face he continued speaking. "In some ways it is, both others it isn't. We don't _need _to go to a wizards school to learn spells, our father teaches us." he stated his smile dropping at the end of his response.

Kagome noticed the change and frowned, "What's wrong?" she questioned.

Justin sighed softly, "It's just only one of us can keep our magical powers the other two lose them." he replied softly, "I don't know, it's sibling competition and although I want to keep my powers more than anything, I don't want to lose my siblings because of it".

Kagome nodded she could understand how that may be painful. "I'm sure you or whoever does keep their powers in the end won't lose your siblings. Your family seems close." she replied, trying to get his spirits back up.

Justin sighed but nodded. "I guess you're right".

The two then began talking about everything, from what adventures they have been through with their unusual lives, to the daily life in school. Interest or anything else that came to mind.

While the two were in mid conversation the back door opened, revealing Kagome's mother standing there in her night wear. "Kagome, Justin, it would be better if you came inside now, it's almost midnight" she stated.

Kagome's eyes widened, looking around she noticed that sure enough the sky had darkened. It had only seemed as though she had been talking to Justin for a few moments, but it had been more then two hours. Shaking her head, as her cheeks heated in a soft blush. She said a quick goodnight to Justin before making her way upstairs and into the room she shared with Alex.

She had never had such a long conversation with anyone before, not in her entire life. She sighed softly at the thought, he was a person one could be comfortable around really quick. She had told him most thoughts and fears that she hadn't even admitted to herself yet.

"What's wrong, did Justin bore your brain to death?"

Jumping at the sudden question she looked around the room until her gaze settled on Alex whom was currently propped up on her bed looking through a magazine. It took a few moments for Kagome to realize what she had been asked.

She shook her head, "N-no why?" she stuttered, cursing herself mentally for being caught off guard. One would think she would have learned right now.

Alex looked up at her from the magazine she was reading, observing her before smirking and going back to her magazine with a shrug of her shoulders. "I was just wondering since you seemed very _flustered" _ she teased with a soft chuckle.

Kagome shook her head, and sat down on her bed. Chuckling nervously she looked away from Alex's intense gaze. She didn't know why she was behaving like this, just because she had a decent conversation with a human being didn't mean she had to act this way.

She smiled and giggled softly as she buried her head into the pillow, her smile widening as she thought about Justin. Yes she wouldn't mind spending more time with him, he was a very interesting being.

* * *

><p>Days passed and soon Kagome found herself humming a soft tune as she grabbed her newly clean clothes out of the dryer and made her way towards Alex's room. Pushing the door open with her foot she approached her bed and began folding the clothing.<p>

Once satisfied she began putting her clothing neatly into the suitcase. Hearing a soft sigh from the door, she turned towards the person leaning in the doorway.

"Hello Justin" She greeted softly, before turning back towards her task. They had to leave early in the morning to go back to Japan, and she hadn't had a chance to begin packing until now.

The bed shifted, making her clothing move to the side. "Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Justin questioned while he watched as she continued to put her belongings into the giant suitcase.

Kagome shook her head with a smile, though she had enjoyed her stay here. She couldn't stay she had to finish her duty in the past, "You know I can't" she replied softly.

Justin grunted, "I know" he stated with a frown. A knock from the door had both of them turn in that direction, noticing Mrs. Russo and Mrs. Higurashi standing there with soft smiles.

"Come on guys, we are going out for dinner tonight since it will be their last night here," Mrs. Russo stated.

Nodding Kagome put her last piece of clothing into the suitcase. "Okay we will be right down" she replied, nodding in satisfaction the two mother's left the room. Kagome grasped Justin's wrist and tugged him off the bed. "Come on Justin" she stated with a smile.

Once her was off the bed, Kagome began tugging him towards the door. "We may as well enjoy the dinner" she stated, giving his arm one last tug she let go and started out the room and down the stairs where everyone was waiting for them. It didn't take long before she could hear Justin following behind her.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Kagome's family stood in the dining room of the Russo families sub station, suitcases in hand as they waited for the cab to arrive to take them towards the airport.<p>

Kagome turned towards Justin and Alex giving them both a small smile. "Well I suppose this is goodbye" she stated quietly. Both nodded while wearing matching frowns. Kagome's eyes widened, digging through her carry on she pulled out a notepad and a pen and began writing on it. Getting confused glances from the siblings.

Humming to herself, she finished writing before ripping off the paper and handing it to Justin. Seeing his confused glance she chuckled lightly, "My email and home address, that way we can still keep in contact," she stated happily.

Justin smiled and nodded, "Ah that's good! I've always wanted a pen pal" he replied.

Alex shook her head and asked Kagome for the note pad. Giving it to her, Kagome watched as Alex began scribbling something on the clean piece of paper. Once finished Alex nodded at her work and handed the note pad back to Kagome. Looking at the contents Kagome smiled brightly, "Thanks Alex!" She exclaimed while pulling the reluctant girl into a hug.

The girl pushed her away and brushed herself off, she shook her head. "No problem Kagome, you seem interesting" she replied simply. Justin nodded in agreement with his sisters words.

A honk sounded from outside. "Kagome honey, hurry up!" Her mother exclaimed.

Giving them one last smile, Kagome said a quick goodbye to her new friends along with the rest of the Russo family. Grabbing her suitcase she went towards the waiting transportation. Soon the rest of her family got into the van and they were on their way towards the airport. Kagome glanced behind her one more time, she waved sadly towards the Russo family before turning around. _I hope we do stay in contact._

* * *

><p>Kagome hummed lightly to herself as she followed her friends down the dirt path. It had been two months since her family had left The Russo home and made it back to Japan.<p>

Since then she and Justin and sometimes Alex kept in contact through either email or letters. Since she had no way of getting on a computer she usually kept to writing them letters by hand.

"Kagome, stop being so slow, hurry it up!" Inuyasha ordered.

Glancing over at him, she sighed softly before smiling brightly. Shocking everyone that she hadn't sat him or argued with him, though she hadn't done either since returning. "Okay Inuyasha" she stated softly before quickening her pace.

They were now headed towards Keade's village. Which meant she would be able to go home for a few days, hopefully there would be a letter from Justin or an email from Alex. She also had to send out the promised goods she had gotten them.

The new thought in mind, Kagome hurried her pace forward almost passing by Inuyasha as she did so. Humming louder then before she practically skipped toward the village.

It had taken them almost half a days travel to reach 'their' village, but as soon as they came to Keade's home Kagome rushed inside and greeted the elder woman. "Hello Keade! Do you have it yet?" she questioned anxiously.

The elder woman chuckled at her behavior, "Aey child I do" she replied softly, before slowly rising from the floor and leaving to another part of the home.

While Keade was gone, Kagome began emptying her back pack of any leftover food that her friends could eat while she was back in her time. Once everything was emptied, she organized what else was left in her bag.

"What the hell Kagome, why'd you leave us!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he made his way into the hut before the others. Upon entering he noticed the food on the floor along with Kagome jumping up in down beside her bag. He frowned as his eyes narrowed, "No way Kagome! You aren't going back, we have jewel shards to find!" he shouted.

Kagome looked at him for a moment and frowned, making his unconsciously cringe as he thought she would sit him. To his surprise she just rolled her eyes and turned to look at Sango once the slayer entered the home. "Sango I'm going to leave this food here for you guys, I will bring more when I get back" she stated.

The Slayer nodded and looked at the heap of food with a soft smile, she had a feeling of what may have changed the girls behavior but she hadn't had the chance to talk to her without the meddlesome males close by. "Thank you Kagome" she replied while setting her weapon near the wall and taking a seat on the ground.

As Shippo and Miroku entered the building and took their seats. Keade reentered with a bundle in her hold "Here ye go child. Just as you asked."

Kagome hugged the elder woman, shocking her. "Thank you so much Keade!"

Taking the bundle Kagome carefully she approached her backpack and set it in before zipping the pack up. Putting the straps onto her shoulders she looked at her friends with a smile. "Well I'm going to go now." she stated.

Feeling a small object attached itself to her leg. She looked down and smiled at the small kitsune, bending down she picked him and cuddled him to her body. He looked up at her with teary eyes, "D-do you really have to leave Kagome?" he questioned with a slight whimper.

Kagome smiled, "Yes Shippo you know I do, I'll bring you a treat back" she cooed hoping to make him stop crying, the site always broke her heart.

He sniffled and looked into her eyes, "You promise?" he questioned.

Kagome smiled, giving him an Eskimo kiss she set him back on the floor. "I promise!" she exclaimed before patting his head. After bidding the rest of her friends goodbye and promising Inuyasha she would be back in three days, she left the hut in a hurry and ran towards the well. Once beside it she quickly jumped in and smiled softly as the familiar magic surrounded her.

Once on the other side of the well, Kagome pulled herself out and ran out of the shed and towards her home. Once inside she took off her shoes and went towards her room.

Smiling lightly Kagome set her backpack down and walked towards her bed. Putting a box onto her bed, she grabbed the items in a nearby bag and put them in the box. Humming lightly she went towards her backpack and pulled out the bundle Keade had given her.

Nodding in satisfaction she put the bundle into the box along with the letter she had written to Justin previously. Once everything seemed in order, she taped up the box and wrote down the name and address to whom it was for at the top before grabbing the box.

Running down the stairs, she stopped in the hallway. "Mama! Are you ready to go?" she questioned. Hearing her mothers voice come from the kitchen Kagome entered the room.

Her mother looked at her for a moment and sighed. "Kagome! You scared me!" she scolded. Looking at the impatient girl she smiled and shook her head, "I didn't know you were home, give me a moment and then we will leave." she stated.

Nodding Kagome took the box and put her shoes on, before going outside. As she waited for her mother, she looked down at the box and sighed softly _I hope they like their gifts._

* * *

><p>Justin paced back and forth as he looked at the box. He had no clue what was in there, all he knew was that it was from Kagome. They had been keeping in touch since she had left, it seems Alex had written down their home address and email address' on the paper she had given to Kagome before she had left with her family.<p>

Which was good, he had started to enjoy the letters that went between them. But this was the first time he had ever received a package from her.

"My gosh Justin, are you going to just pace around the thing all day or open it?" Alex questioned with a huff, "Because if you aren't going to open it I will." she added while glaring at her brother.

Justin returned the glare before sighing, "I am I was just thinking." Seeing his sisters look he huffed and tore of the tape that was on the box. Opening it he looked inside on top of a few items there was letter. Grabbing it he began reading the contents, while Alex began pulling the items out of the box.

_Dear Justin and Alex,_

_Inside the box are a few gifts for you guys, the bundle is an outfit for you Justin. Clothing from Feudal Japan, I hope you enjoy it! Alex, included for you is art supplies and a book on how to draw manga hope you both enjoy!_

_-Kagome._

After reading the note out loud Justin looked down at the items now on the table. Alex had already begun looking over her gifts, putting the note down Justin went and grabbed his gift. After pulling it out he looked over the item for a few moments. It was beautiful, in these days you can't really find an outfit with such quality.

Nodding in satisfaction, he re folded the outfit before looking at Alex. "Well I'm going to my room now." he stated, seeing her nod briefly he shook his head and went towards his room with his gift in hand.

Later that night Justin stood with his family in the room that held all magical supplies. There was a new machine now, and his father was introducing it.

"This machine with an address can take you anywhere in the world" Jerry Russo explained to his children.

Justin's eyes widened, "Anywhere does that mean I can go and see Kagome?" he questioned with excitement.

Mr. Russo turned to look towards his son, and smiled. "Yes, we had already talked to her mother before showing you this, she said you can go anytime." he stated.

Smiling, Justin looked between his parents. "Can I go now?" he questioned.

Mr. Russo looked at his wife, seeing her nod. He shrugged his shoulders, "Sure" he replied. "Since you are out of school on vacation I see no reason why you can't but don't stay to long"

Justin nodded and approached the machine. Doing as his father said Justin entered Kagome's address. Once the correct one came up, he clicked on it and then waited for the machine to take him where he wanted to go.

Bending down as the machine finally took him through, he closed his eyes and waited for the impact. It was only a few moments later that he found himself standing on the shrine grounds. He stiffened as he heard Kagome's voice come from inside the building.

"Mama, did you hear something outside?" she questioned. Her mother's reply was muffled, soon however the front door opened and Kagome came out of the building and looked around the front yard.

As her gaze meets his own, her eyes widened. Justin smiled as she began running towards him, he caught her as she hugged him.

Kagome tightened her hold on him "I missed you!" she whispered, though they have been keeping in touch by letter seeing him in person is another thing completely.

Justin smiled and chuckled lightly as he tightened his hold on her. "I missed you too" he replied happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter was kind of...all over the place XD This is the "end" of this story. There is an epilogue coming up, hope everyone enjoyed. These last few chapters I only edited, and I didn't change much from the original time it was posted. Thanks to everyone that has read this story. Take care!


	5. Chapter 5

_Epilogue_

Justin plopped down onto the couch and sighed in annoyance. He had been told by his parents a month ago that he had to take a break from using the machine to go and see Kagome. He didn't understand why, yes since the first time he had used it to go visit her a year ago he had used the machine every weekend but he couldn't help it. He _had _to see her, it was the only way they were able to spend time together without buying a plane ticket that would cost them up to three thousand dollars or more.

His frown instantly turned into a smile as he thought about the time he had spent together with her. After continuing his trips to see her every weekend, their friendship had become more then that. He had always thought she was beautiful but his attraction to her morphed from friendship to a romantic view the more time he spent with her. He chuckled lightly at the thought of when they had finally become a 'couple'

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Justin smiled softly as he looked down at the girl next to him. Seeing her glance up and meet his gaze he blushed and turned away and instead focused his attention on the surrounding scenery of the city around them.<p>

This hadn't been the first time that he had gone out into town with Kagome, when coming to see her. But this was the first time he was feeling _this _way. He couldn't help it, nor could he stop it when just being around her made his heart beat uncontrollably. He had no clue what was going on, for they had been going to events with just the two of them multiple times.

He glanced at her once more and sighed softly. There was no way he would ever get a girl as pretty or understanding as she was. She accepted him for everything he was; Wizard, comic nerd and Alien fanatic. She took in everything he was and supported his odd hobbies most females would turn their noses up at.

That is why he enjoyed being with her. He could just be himself, and not hide himself like he usually did, she even knew some secrets of his that not even his mother knew. Which said a lot, because he told his mother everything.

"Ah Kagome!"

Justin looked ahead of them, in the direction of the voice that called Kagome's name. Looking to the girl beside him, he noticed that she too was looking in the direction before her eyes shined in recognition and she frowned before smiling brightly towards the approaching figures.

Justin frowned as the people who called her name came closer to them. There were four of them, one male and three females. Once they got close enough Kagome's fake smile widened even further. "Yuka, Eri, Ayumi I'm so glad to see you" she exclaimed, giving each girl a hug when saying their names. Looking towards the boy she smiled at him, making the boy blush. "Hojo! its nice to see you too!" she greeted.

The boy Hojo's blush seemed to darken at her words, "A-Ah yes Kagome I'm glad to see you got over your illness" he stuttered lightly. Justin frowned as the friends continued talking, he was glad that his father had put a spell on him to make him understand Japanese but still having some one come and interrupt _their _time was starting to bother him.

At some point in the conversation Kagome was having with her friends, it seems he had grasped their attention because they were soon standing before him looking him over with interest.

"Ooh Kagome, is this your boyfriend?" One of the girls gushed, while looking over at a red faced Kagome.

Justin couldn't help but feel smug satisfaction that when the question was asked, this Hojo fellow seemed to not like the idea. Before he could reply Kagome did it for him.

"N-No! Eri jeez not every guy I hang out with is my new boyfriend! I want to take a break from that sort of thing right now." She mumbled with a huff, while looking anywhere besides the people she was talking to.

Her friends all sighed together, as they looked at her with pity. "That's right Eri, Kagome is still recovering from her broken heart given to her by her bad boy boyfriend" Yuka scolded.

Justin frowned as he watched Kagome stutter up a response. _Did she have a boyfriend this whole time?_ he thought with a frown. Justin was pulled from his thoughts by Kagome.

After a few more moments, Kagome finally huffed and grasped Justin's arm. "Come on Justin we're leaving!" she huffed while hurrying away from her four friends.

"Wait Kagome, they were only kidding!" Ayumi shouted after them.

Kagome ignored them and continued to hurry down the street. Once they were a goon enough distance away, she looked over at him. "Sorry about that they always get carried away" she apologized.

Justin frowned but nodded, "Want to continue to the movie?" he questioned.

Kagome grasped his hand in her own and smiled happily. "Yes!" she exclaimed before pulling him towards the theater.

The trip to the theater was spent in silence, when the finally reached the front doors Kagome huffed and looked towards him. "What's wrong?" she questioned.

Justin sighed and meet her gaze. "You had a boyfriend, when did you guys break up?"

Kagome looked at him for a few moments, before her frown turned into a smile and she began laughing. "That's what you were thinking about?" she questioned. Seeing his look she shook her head, and looked in front of them as they began walking inside. "It was more like a one sided love, and it ended way before I met you." she explained.

Nodding Justin stepped forward and after getting their tickets, they went towards the correct theater. Justin looked down at Kagome and sighed softly. "Then why did you answer so quickly when your friends asked if I was your boyfriend?" he questioned curiously. He couldn't help it, but the quick rejection of the thought hurt, a lot.

Kagome's face quickly got a rosy undertone, she looked at him with wide eyes. "B-because I thought you wouldn't like people saying that" she mumbled before looking away from him.

Justin took his seat, with Kagome taking hers beside him. '_Well this isn't awkward' _He thought with a frown as he looked at the giant screen before him. As the room darkened he looked over at Kagome watching as she looked at the screen. He smiled softly, his throat suddenly felt dry as his mind went over what he was about to do. Reaching over he grasped her hand in his own. "I wouldn't mind if what they said was the truth" he whispered softly as he lightly squeezed her hand.

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>That was the first 'date' they officially had though it hadn't started as one, it was one of the best days he had. That was also nine months ago, grunting slightly as he switched positions on the couch he sighed softly.<p>

He hadn't been allowed to see Kagome in this past month, he wrote her letters every other day and sent them out that same day. He called multiple times when he was allowed to and he even sent her emails. But for the past five weeks he hadn't heard a response from her in any shape of form. That's why he wanted to go see her, he was worried about her.

When they had last seen one another, she had told him that she thought was battle for Shikon Jewel would be ending soon. Which made him worry even more, questions flooded through his mind more then usual. What if she had gotten stuck in the past, or worse what if she had died in the final battle.

He tried really hard to keep his thoughts positive but it was making him anxious. Hearing the door open he turned in that direction and frowned when Alex walked inside. "Hi" he mumbled sadly before turning away from her.

Alex put her bag beside the door and walked towards her brother. Looking at his posture and attitude lately she couldn't help but sigh, this wasn't like him, she didn't understand why their parents wouldn't allow him to visit. Its not like he went to school anymore. "The first time you actually use magic for something besides reading in the dark, and it turns out this way for you, you poor poor man" she teased softly.

When he humphed and said nothing else, she grunted in annoyance. This was bothersome, right now he was suppose to be starting or looking into colleges somewhere not whining and sighing on the couch. Picking up a paper from the stack on the coffee table, she waved it in front of his face. "Come on Justin get up! Look at all these colleges sending _you _applications. Don't you want to go to college?" she questioned while setting the paper back down when it was pushed away.

Justin looked at her for a moment, before directing his attention back to the ceiling. "No, I don't want to look at anything besides Kagome's face!" he grumbled with a pout.

Alex looked at him in shock, really she knew he liked Kagome as this was his first real relationship but to this point. Hearing the door opened she looked in that direction and frowned at her parents. "Okay I'm going to leave before I catch whatever he has" she told them "You guys fix this, since you made him this way" huffing she grabbed her bag before going up the stairs and towards her room.

Mrs. Russo looked at her pouting eldest child on the couch, her smile instantly fell into a frown. If she would be truthful with herself she had to say, she was worried about his behavior.

Though he had been upset with them the first week after he had been told not to use the machine for awhile. He had started acting like this, three weeks ago and this much depression wasn't healthy for anyone.

"Oh Justin honey have you still not heard from Kagome?" she questioned as she completely entered the home, her husband following after her and closing the door.

Justin looked towards his parents with a frown, "no I haven't" he replied. "I hope nothing bad happened" he whispered.

Mrs. Russo approached her son, standing beside his head she ran her hand through his hair slowly. "Oh, I'm sure she is fine. Maybe she just got caught up in something, after all she probably has some schools to look into" she stated.

Justin sighed, "I guess" he replied softly.

Shaking her head as Justin's mood didn't brighten one bit, she looked towards Jerry who in return shrugged his shoulders. "Well I'm going to start on dinner now, I'll make your favorite tonight how does that sound?" she questioned.

Justin glanced towards her and sighed softly. "Fine I guess, but I don't think I will be eating."

Throwing her hands up in the air, she shook her head. "Oh I give up" she mumbled before going into the kitchen, while Mr. Russo went out on the patio.

Justin looked towards his mother, watching her for a few moments as she prepared dinner. He felt bad for treating her this way, but he couldn't fake a smile anymore. Deciding maybe taking a nap would help brighten his mood, he closed his eyes. Only to growl in annoyance as the door bell sounded.

"Justin honey, can you get that?" his mother questioned.

He nodded, getting up he made his way towards the door and opened it with a frown. "Yes?" he questioned thinking it would be his sister's red headed best friend.

"Well it's nice to see you too!"

The familiar voice made his eyes widened as he focused on the being at the door. "K-Kagome?" he stuttered as he took in the long missed sight of her.

Her bright smile nearly broke his heart, "Yup!" she replied happily.

Taking a note of her suitcase he looked at her with a furrowed brow, "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

Kagome chuckled and offered him another bright smile. "To see you of course!"

Justin looked her over for a few more moments, he had no clue what to do. Of course he wanted to hug her, and find some way to keep her around forever. The thought of her leaving him again, or only staying for a little while hurt more then he thought it would. He was still trying to decide if this was a dream or not. "Is your school on vacation or anything?" he questioned. If this was a dream he didn't want it to end.

Kagome shook her head, a smile still on her face. "No" she replied with a light giggle. Seeing his look, the amusement shined even more in her eyes. "I want to stay here with you, for my last year of schooling?" Watching as frowned, her smile dropped. "If that's okay with you?" she added afraid that she had overstepped some boundaries. But she had been so excited to see him again it had been so hard keeping it from him, and not talking to him for the past few weeks.

Justin shook his head and smiled softly as he meet her gaze. "I would have it no other way" he replied softly, while holding her tightly in a hug nuzzling into her hair. He sighed in contentment, the heavy feeling was out of his body, now that his heart had returned from him. He just hoped she never left his side again.

* * *

><p>AN: Awe, How corny. I'll slowly be editing all of my other finished stories, then continue on my open stories. Though I will be starting on a new story soon..I'm thinking either a Inuyasha/Supernatural crossover or a Inuyasha/Ghost adventures crossover. Hm~ Thanks to those that read this story.


End file.
